Camp of Ancient and Indifferent Weapons
by darling krash
Summary: Ayame, Sango, and Kagome go to a camp for training in order to enter into the AIW festival. But they end up having to share a cabin with a few fine males...what will happen amidst the testaserone and estrogen fuming about?


Ayame awoke from a drowsy sleep. Her eyes opened to slits to see a grey sky out her window. It was early in the morning, for it was the morning of camp's beginning. This camp was a training camp for ancient and indifferent weapons. She had been training for years with an heirloom blade that ran in the White Wolf bloodline. It was a rather large blade called the Kaze Katana with a partial split near the base of the handle to the side. It was mainly handled with the double set of ribbons tied around the grip's base. Ayame was greatly experienced with it, and with this camp, she might just earn the skill to enter in the Ancient Fighting Festival. The festival always had a battle of the differently skilled opponents and their weapons. Ayame loved the sport and had always wished to enter. She was seventeen and now old enough to participate. Her best friends, Sango and Kagome were going as well. Sango came from a line of demon exterminators and fought with a large boomerang while Kagome was a miko of past bloodline and used spiritual bow and arrows as weapons.

Ayame got up quickly and dressed in some pink sweat pants that read 'PINK' across the butt in dark blue letters as well as a grey cami tank top. She brushed her teeth and hair, pulling her auburn locks into a high pony tail atop the back of her head, her bangs framing her face. She then quickly grabbed her duffle bags and large, leather case containing her sword. After saying goodbye to her grandfather, she jumped in her Nissan Xterra, throwing her bags into the trunk. She then drove over to Sango's where the taijiya waited to be picked up. She had a single suitcase and her boomerang in a cloth cover strapped to her back. She wore long sweat pants and a wife beater. Sango placed her stuff in the back of the SUV as well and took the passenger's seat to ride to Kagome's.

With a honk of the horn, Kagome came trotting out in yoga pants and a simple spaghetti strap top. She placed a flat leather box in the trunk next to Sango's Hiraikotsu containing her arrows, quiver, and bow while placing her larger duffel bags atop all other luggage and grabbed a pillow to bring in the back.

Once Kagome was settled, Ayame ran a hand through her hair. "Okay ladies, it's time for some serious training. We want to get into the festival, right? So we gotta work hard and…"

"Triple T, K A." Kagome said in a girly, high pitched voice.

"Time to totally kick ass!" They all said in unison and began laughing.

After two hours of driving, the girls arrived at the campsite among the woods. Once they parked their car, they went to the head cabin where the three signed in.

They each gave their names and entered their fighting styles. Ayame was signed up for swordsmanship, Sango for the Taijiya division, and Kagome for archery or miko group. Once all was set, the group was met by the camp's leader, an elderly woman named Kaede.

"Welcome ladies," She greeted them. She wore a traditional miko kimono, one like Kagome's. All had to bring their traditional outfits. Sango had a tight, black suit with knee, elbow, and shoulder pads. Ayame had brought her armor, fur skirt, and calf covers—The traditional White Wolf outfit. "I will show you to your cabin." The elderly woman said.

As they walked, Kaede began to explain the rooming situation. "Now dears, you will be rooming with a few men. I expect that you will respect one another's space, and respect one another's privacy…"

"We understand." Sango said, assuming what the old lady was saying.

"Oh, and no sex."

The girls stopped in their tracks at that, but chuckled. How naive…

The group soon stepped onto a wooden deck to open the door to a roomy cabin. Three beds lined each wall, two windows on opposing sides. Two small dressers were stuck in separate corners. The girls looked around approvingly before setting their bags upon their beds.

"Enjoy your stay," Kaede said, "And work hard." She then left. The girls began to unpack. There was no sign of guys within the cabin except for the dirty clothing that littered the floor around their beds.

"Okay, if these guys are ugly, I'm gonna cry." Kagome said as she began folding clothes and putting them in her drawer.

"I'll slaughter them in their sleep if they are." Sango added while placing her weapon against the wall.

"Hey, I'll lend you the butcher knife..." Ayame laughed as she filled the cabinets in the bathroom with cosmetics and feminine products. Just then, the door swung open and she could hear Kagome try to hide a gasp. Ayame ran out of the bathroom to see three shirtless, sweaty guys walk into the cabin. She, too, had to stop herself.

"No slaughtering tonight…" Sango said under her breath.

All three of them wore basketball shorts and tennis shoes. The first whom walked through the door had short, dark hair tied in a little pony tail at the base of his head and eyes the color of violets. The second had long, black hair tied in a thick pony tail atop his skull and sapphire irises. The third had long, silver hair reaching just past his waistline and two dog ears atop his head, his complexion holding a pair of amber hues. All had toned bodies, but the last seemed to catch Ayame's eye. His chiseled abs and chest were tanned to perfection and dewy with sweet perspiration. Ayame also enjoyed how low his pants hung, showing the v in his hips. He caught her slightly checking him out and gave her a nod.

"Hey," he mumbled.

"Hey," she replied with the same tone. Finding herself sucked into his looks, she turned away and finished what she had started.

"So you are the chicks rooming with us?" Asked the first guy.

"Seems that way." Sango replied, secretly eyeing him.

"Good thing you all are cute." The second said with a wink at Kagome who replied with a giggle.

"Well, what are your names? I'm Sango, this is Kagome, and Ayame is the one in the bathroom."

"Miroku," Guy number one said.

"Koga," Number two said.

"Inuyasha," Number three said.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Kagome replied with a cheery smile.

Ayame emerged from the bathroom and began to place her clothing and other belongings in their rightful places.

"Ey 'yall, I'm gonna go take a shower, okay?" Inuyasha said as he grabbed an extra change of clothes and walked to the small bathroom.

"Okay," Sango said simply.

He then closed the door and the opening of a cabinet could be heard, then there was a pause. Suddenly, the door reopened and Inuyasha popped out, a peculiar object in his hand.

"What the hell are these?" Inuyasha said in disbelief. The object was a tampon.

"Um, unscented Slimfits?" Ayame replied.

"Well, what the hell are the doing overflowing the damn bathroom?"

"Unless you want us to bleed on ourselves, they're staying there, where they belong."

Inuyasha grumbled. "Women and their damn cycles…" He then returned to the bathroom, closing the door tightly behind him. Ayame rolled her eyes with a chuckle

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go work out," Ayame said as soon as he was gone. She grabbed a sports bra and sat on her bed, facing away from the other guys who sat on their own beds, in the direction of the girls. Ayame slipped the bra under her shirt to change.

"Take off your clothes! Take off your clothes!" Miroku rooted.

"Oh shut up, ecchi!" Koga growled.

Once Ayame was finished, she rested a hand on her bare, toned tummy. "I'll see you guys in a bit." She said to the girls and grabbed her weapon from its case. Once she had walked past the cabins, she found the training fields in which she began working out in. First she began her stretching, and then worked on abs, arms, and gluts. Once her workout was finished, she picked up her sword after putting on leather gloves to protect her hands from calluses. She first wrapped the thick strips of fabric around her palm and held it in battle stance—the striking position. She then brought the sword to slice the ground, and pulled from the earthy knick. She then let the ribbons run loose from her palms and she caught each with separate hands and spun with it sailing away from her body. She stopped and let it swing around her midsection before maneuvering her grasp around the sword's ribbons and letting it whip around her body while staying in place. As soon as the sword was at her side, still in the air, she pulled the ribbons straight across her midsection and caught the handle with her other hand, bringing the blade to a horizontal angle, but then changing to a vertical position. She then brought it to her side.

(Okay, so it doesn't seem that long, but it was a hard workout. I mean, what if she messed up on some maneuvers and had to redo them? I'm not going to write all that! That would just be boring! Sheesh!)

Her practicing was finished. She then tied the two ribbons like a sash around her shoulders and made her way back to the cabin. She was dripping in sweat. Ayame had always taken pride in her work. She was skilled with an uncommon blade, which made her feel proud.

Finally reaching her cabin, she swung the door open to see Sango dozed off on her bed, Kagome reading, and the guys chatting lightly, yet the dog eared boy still remained within the bathroom. Ayame rolled her eyes and went to wipe and put away her weapon. After that, she grabbed her shaving razor, towel, and change of clothes and went to the bathroom door. She jiggled the knob only to find it was still locked and began to knock.

"Ay, you've been in there for over a half hour, get out." She called from the other side of the door. She had been a bit demanding, but that's just how she was.

"I'll take as much time as I damn well please! Wait your turn!" He snapped back. Ayame's head bobbed backward at such a rude response.

"Well listen asshole, some of us want some hot water, now get out!" She retorted

Suddenly, the door swung open to behold a pissed off, dog eared guy in a towel, hair sleek and wet behind his back. Ayame tried to keep her cool and shot a glare back at him. "Shut up and wait, you skank."

Ayame's lips parted in a perfect O of aw at the insult. Yes, she had been rude, but that was most ridiculous. Her expression quickly changed from surprised to infuriated. Suddenly, she brought a fist back and rocketed it straight between his legs, sending him crouching on the ground, hands holding the injured area. "Fuck you, dumbass." She growled and walked past him and into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it.

"Oh shit, Inuyasha, you just got whooped!" Miroku chuckled.

"Damn little bitch," He grunted in pain, still in the same position.

The door reopened and for the insult, Inuyasha was rewarded with a kick in the ass. "I heard that." She growled and closed the door. All he did was grunt in response. Once he had gained somewhat strength back, he wobbled to his feet and made his way to his steel framed bed, lying and groaning in pain.

"You just went straight to your knees, man." Koga chuckled as he tossed Inuyasha an ice pack. He picked it up off the bed and placed it between his legs.

"Lets see you have a fist slam into your dick!" He hissed.

"I'd rather have a fist wrap around my dick…" Miroku said under his breath, but a fwap of a pillow slammed over his head.

"Don't get too cocky with Ayame, she'll just return it." Kagome said, her eyebrows rising in a warning fashion.

"And don't think I'm any different…" Sango almost growled as she shot death glares at Miroku whom was checking her out. She had woken up as soon as the conflict began. "But Kagome on the other hand, she's a little too sweet."

"Sango! Shut up!" She said with a grin, hinting that it may have not been the best thing to say in front of these rather fine specimens.

"That's okay, sweet girls are cute…" Koga replied, a suggestive grin upon his lips.

"Hey, why don't we go get something to eat? The cafeteria is probably open for dinner. We should grab some food and bring it back here." Koga offered.

"Sure! Sounds good!" Kagome said as she tugged a bit at her ponytail and bobbed to her feet. Sango soon followed her out the door as did Miroku and Koga.

"Inuyasha, are you coming?" Miroku asked.

"Nah, I'll wait till the feeling comes back in my balls."

"We'll bring you something back in that case."

"Alright."

Before they left, Sango knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey, we'll get you some dinner okay?"

"Okay," Came Ayame's voice from within the shower.

Once the group had left, Inuyasha sighed and relaxed upon his pillow, still in a great amount of pain. While he dozed, Ayame came out of the shower and dressed after combing and wrapping her hair up in a towel. As she watched herself in the mirror, she thought about what she did to Inuyasha. She kind of felt bad, and didn't want to start her trip like this with someone she was rooming with.

When she finally came out, she saw the sore kid lying still in his towel on the bed. She tossed his articles of clothing that he had left in the bathroom on the foot of his bed.

"You forgot those." She said casually. He glanced at the items, but returned to his former position.

"You mean after you kicked me out of the bathroom?"

"About that…I'm sorry." She said quickly, trying to get it over with, "Guess I over reacted."

"Just a bit…" He chuckled. Ayame was pleased to see he was a bit nicer than he seemed, for she feared he would be even worse once she apologized.

After putting her shower items in their rightful places, she took out what seemed to be a portable speaker and plugged it into the wall. Turning it into radio mode, she put it on her favorite station and waited for a good song to come on. She sat on her bed, the music turned down low and watched as Inuyasha slowly got up and waltzed to the bathroom to change into a new pair of clothes. When he came back, he sat on the foot of Ayame's bed, wanting to start a conversation.

"So, what division are you in?" He asked, seeming a hell of a lot more approachable than usual. He had to admit, her good looks were having an effect on him. She had a gorgeous face, her eyes the color of emeralds, soft pink lips, and slightly rosy cheeks. Her hair was a deep auburn and he loved the thick, looping curls at the bottom length. She also had a great body, well sized breasts, a flat, toned tummy, curvy hips, and well shaped legs…not too mention a perfect ass.

"Blade and swordsmanship," She replied, secretly laughing to herself as she watched him check her out. "What about you?"

"I've got the same. What blade do you use?"

"Family heirloom—The Kaze Katana." Ayame said, waiting for some surprise in his reply.

"Really? Cool. I've heard about it before, it's a very powerful blade."

"Yeah, it's a pretty fun weapon." She said with a grin, but quickly kept the conversation going. "So, what do you use?"

"Me? I have Tessaiga." He replied pridefully.

"Tessaiga?!" Ayame's eyes grew wide at that. She had heard of the sword and was told it was incredibly powerful. "What's a hanyou like you doing with such a sword?"

"Shut up." He grunted at her "It, too, is a family heirloom."

"Interesting…" Ayame said.

"Yeah, I guess." He replied and stretched back, relaxing again. They sat for a moment in silence before Ayame turned the knob on her device, making the music louder. After the end of one song and few brief commercials, the sound of familiar voices to an unforgettable beat came on and both of them lit up.

"Oh. My. God. I love this song!" Ayame shrieked as she leapt up from the bed. As old as it may be, it made rap history, the song was none other than…Get Low.

Inuyasha watched her with wide eyes as she danced in the middle of the floor, having a good time just by herself. He mused to scan her in those tiny sweat shorts and low cut wife beater. Feeling a sudden urge to dance with her, he decided he liked the song and jumped off the bed to go to her. Quickly, he slid up behind her and grabbed her waist, bringing her back upon him. They resumed their dancing to the song, as they "freaked" with one another.

_To the windows! To the walls!..._

Ayame swung her hips from one direction to the other at that part of the song, and where her butt was placed on Inuyasha, he was enjoying it. He really was liking this song…no…loving it! He hollered and hooted as did Ayame, making fools of themselves while singing the song stupidly. Being so infatuated with themselves, they didn't even see that the door had opened, beholding their friends standing and gawking at the dancing duo. Suddenly they realized the door was opened and turned to see the group staring at them with the same expression:

Brows raised.

Eyes wide.

Mouths turned to small dots lowering close to their chin.

All were frozen, and Ayame and Inuyasha in a rather strange position. Ayame was bent over while Inuyasha was behind her, his hands on her hips.

"Seems like you got the feeling in your balls back…" Miroku said, eyebrow twitching.

"It's…not what it looks like…" Inuyasha said as he stepped away from Ayame's ass while scratching the back of his head nervously, his cheeks turned a bright red.

"Uh, yeah…" Ayame replied with a chuckle as she stood upright. Everyone seemed to be stupefied.

The four walked in with silence looming through the air. Sango had a wide smirk upon her lips as she approached Ayame with her food. "Really Ayame, I would at least think you would have waited till the first date to-"

"Just give me the food, Sango." Ayame interrupted, a little irritated.

Sitting on their beds, they all ate off their plastic trays in silence. Ayame and Inuyasha would not even dare to look at one another for fear that the others would assume something.

Once Kagome was done, she dropped her fork on her plate and brought the tray to rest on her nightstand. "I'm going to bed early, we have our first day of practicing tomorrow."

"I second that motion." Ayame murmured as she copied Kagome. Soon, all others had decided that it was a good idea, except for the guys whom kept whispering to one another and chuckling about something Ayame couldn't hear. She ignored it for a while and soon found herself dozing off. Just as she was about to fall into a deep sleep, she heard her radio begin to blast and felt someone leap onto the side of her body she wasn't laying on and bounce up and down. She screamed at first, but looked up at a dark figure whom kept howling—"Dance with me too, Ayame! C'mon!" It was Miroku.

"Get off me!" She yelled as she tried to kick him off, yet he didn't even budge except for the constant loping up and down.

"Ayame! Please! It's not fair that Inuyasha gets a lap dance and I don't!" He whined while Koga was cracking up and Inuyasha was muffling his laughter beneath a pillow.

"Miroku, get off of me, dammit!" She hissed as her efforts grew stronger, yet still she failed to free herself from him.

"Please! Ayame! Please! Just one song? How 'bout that? I'll even pay you for that hump thing!"

"Miroku!" Running out of ideas, she had only one choice…"Get off!" She balled her hand into a fist and slammed it straight between his legs as she had done to Inuyasha. He flew off the bed and hit the ground, moaning in pain on his back. Once his weight was off her, she solemnly turned off the radio and lied back down, pulling the blankets over her body and went to sleep.

Miroku climbed into his bed, still groaning in pain as the other two laughed at him for being such an idiot. Finally, all went to sleep.

The group of sleeping teens was awoken by a harsh knocking on their door which ended up shaking the screen door outside, making it even louder.

Sango drowsily got up and opened the door. "What?" She grunted at the visitor. She stopped rubbing her eyes for a moment to see the one whom was knocking. He was a tall standing figure with long, silver hair, and golden eyes. He resembled a more elegant Inuyasha she thought, except for the purple markings upon his pale face.

"Breakfast will be held in the cafeteria. Don't bother getting dressed, just go." He said in a rather bland tone. His eyes suddenly began wandering their cabin; he seemed to be looking at someone lying in their bed. "By the way, is that Inuyasha?" He asked, seeming to grin a bit.

"Yeah, do you want me to wake him up?" Sango asked.

"No, no, shh…" He whispered as he stepped inside. Sango just stood and watched questionably as this stranger proceeded to her roommate's bed. The long-haired demon bent over and cupped his hands over one of Inuyasha's doggy ears, he then brought his mouth to his cupped hands.

"Wake up!" He yelled in Inuyasha's ear, sending the half demon flailing about. Once he came to his senses he began growling at the intruder.

"Dammit Sesshomaru! What the fuck was that for?!"

"Good morning little brother!" He chuckled as he walked back to the door, dodging the pillow that was then thrown at him. As soon as he was gone, Sango closed the door and turned to Inuyasha.

"Little brother?" She said with inquiry.

"Yeah," He huffed, "That's Sesshomaru, my half brother…he works here."

Everyone else whom had been awoken by the event began to chuckle and got out of bed for breakfast.

About a thousand other dreary beings made their ways across the training fields. The hour was ridiculous, and all were in pajamas not fit for the cold morning amongst the woods. When everyone had squeezed into the cafeteria and gotten their food, round tables were filled to capacity by hungry teens.

The girls of the six bedroom cabin only picked at the scrambled eggs on their plates while the boys wolfed down their servings.

"What's the matter with you guys? Diets?" Miroku asked through mouthful of bacon.

"Um, no, we just don't like gross food…" Sango growled in reply.

"Then go back and get ready." Inuyasha said as he grimaced at their pickiness.

"Fine, we will." The girls all got up and trotted back to their cabin to find six cardboard boxes each with the roomers' names on them on the front porch. Each took their boxes and opened them to find uniforms.

(Yeah I haven't gotten around to finishing it. So tell me what you think so far. Please?)


End file.
